formula1fandomcom_es-20200214-history
Temporada 2009 de Fórmula 1
La temporada 2009 de Fórmula 1 es la 60ª edición del campeonato del mundo de F1 de la FIA. , el campeón de 2008, defenderá su corona esta temporada]] Equipos y pilotos Los equipos aparecen ordenados tal y como lo están en la clasificación del mundial de constructores de la temporada 2008. Los pilotos titulares que aparecen en la tabla son los oficiales y están basados en referencias que se pueden encontrar al final de la entrada. Lo restante se mostrará cuando sea confirmado. Notas * ‡ El 5 de diciembre de 2008, Honda confirmó su retirada de la F1 como consecuencia de la crisis económica, así como la venta de su escudería.GPUpdate (05-12-2008), Oficial: Honda se retira de la Fórmula Uno, en GPUpdate.net. El equipo competirá esta temporada con el nombre definitivo de Brawn GP. Sus pilotos serán Jenson Button, Rubens Barrichello y Alex Wurz.GPUpdate (06-03-2009), Brawn GP y Honda confirman acuerdo, en GPUpdate.net. Equipos confirmados Equipos inscritos en la FOM * Ferrari * Red Bull * Renault * Force India * Toro Rosso * Toyota * Williams Equipos miembros de la GPMA * BMW Sauber * McLaren Mercedes Nuevos equipos * Brawn GP (Nuevo nombre de Honda) Cambios Cambios de pilotos * David Coulthard: Deja la escudería Red Bull Racing para retirarse, aunque colaborará con la misma como piloto probador. ITV Sports (03-07-2008), Coulthard will stay on with Red Bull Racing as a consultant and development driver, en itv-f1.com. * Sebastian Vettel: Pasa de ser piloto en la Scuderia Toro Rosso a serlo de Red Bull Racing. Fórmula 1 (17-07-2008), Sebastian Vettel to join Red Bull for 2009, en formula1.com. Cambios de reglas ]] El 22 de diciembre de 2006, la FIA hizo públicos los cambios de reglamento para el año 2009: FIA (07-11-2008), FIA Formula One 2009 Technical Regulations *La FIA realiza cambios en el peso de vehículo y el tamaño de neumático y además, el documento incluye los detalles del Sistema de Recuperación de Energía Cinética o KERS en sus siglas en inglés. Es un dispositivo de freno regenerador que es diseñado para recuperar la energía cinética del vehículo que normalmente es disipada como el calor durante el frenado. La energía recuperada podría ser almacenada eléctricamente, en una batería o el supercondensador, o mecánicamente, en un volante, para el empleo como una fuente de poder de acceleración adicional. *Después de la prohibición en 1998, Bridgestone proporcionará neumáticos lisos (slicks) en 2009 tras el permiso recibido por la FIA. Autosport (27-03-2008), Bridgestone eyeing slick warm-up cure, en autosport.com. *Los motores tendrán una duración mínima de tres carreras. AS (05-11-2008), La FIA confirma que los motores deberán durar tres carreras, en AS.com. *La FIA marcará un tope presupuestario a los equipos todos los años, empezando por este. ITV Sports (19-01-2008), 2009 Budget Cup, en itv-f1.com. *Todos los elementos aerodinámicos que estaban sobre el chasis del coche desaparecen. El alerón trasero disminuirá de tamaño y el delantero podrá moverse en función de lo que decida el piloto desde el coche. Cambios de derechos televisivos * : La BBC recupera los derechos de las carreras en Gran Bretaña a la misma cadena que se los quitó en 1996, ITV. La BBC será propietaria de estos derechos durante cinco temporadas. Fórmula 1 (20-03-2008), 2009 The BBC wins rights to UK Formula One coverage, en formula1.com. * : Telecinco pierde los derechos en favor de la empresa Mediapro, que los compró cuando salieron a concurso. La empresa española cede estos derechos a una de sus filiales, la cadena laSexta, durante cinco años.Sport Business(16-05-2007), MEDIAPRO WINS F1 TV RIGHTS IN SPAIN, en sportbusiness.com. * : TV7 se ha hecho con los derechos de las carreras para el territorio búlgaro para las tres próximas temporadas. Se las ha comprado a la cadena bTV.Telemaniac (12-05-2007), tv7 взе формула 1 (en búlgaro), en telemaniac.com. * - - - - : La cadena filial de ESPN, Star Sports se ha hecho con los derechos televisivos de la Fórmula 1 durante las próximas cinco temporadas (sin contar la presente), que difundirá, además de a estos cinco países, a 21 más ubicados en Asia. * : GlobalTV adquiere por tiempo aún indefinido los derechos televisivos de la Fórmula 1. * : Viasat Motor consigue los derechos por 3 años, sustituyendo a la cadena TV6. Newsdesk (06-10-2008), VIASAT FÖRLÄNGER RÄTTIGHETERNA TILL FORMEL 1 (en sueco), en newsdesk.se. * : TV3 Puls obtiene los derechos que poseía TV2. * : La cadena ANT1 ha adquirido los derechos por tres años y sustituirá a Alpha TV como difusor de este deporte. Presentaciones de monoplazas Las presentaciones de los vehículos para 2009, confirmadas por las propias escuderías, aparecen ordenadas cronológicamente: al volante de un McLaren con alerón delantero de 2009 en el Autódromo Internacional do Algarve]] Calendario y resultados generales Resultados de Grandes Premios El siguiente calendario para la temporada 2009 de Fórmula 1 aún debe ser confirmado por la FIA.Fórmula 1, 2009 FIA Formula One World Championship Race Calendar (en inglés), en formula1.com. * Posición y puntos obtenidos por pilotos y escudería al finalizar un Gran Premio: 1º = 10 puntos, 2º = 8 puntos, 3º = 6 puntos, 4º = 5 puntos, 5º = 4 puntos, 6º = 3 puntos, 7º = 2 puntos, 8º = 1 punto. * El 15 de octubre de 2008, la Federación Francesa de Automovilismo anunció a la FIA que no se iba a poder disputar el Gran Premio de Francia esta temporada. Con esta información ya oficializadaFórmula 1 (15-10-2008), French Grand Prix to rest in 2009 (en inglés), en formula1.com, la FIA está rehaciendo el calendario para esta temporada, por lo que se contemplan posibles cambios sobre el que está siendo mostrado actualmente. * El 5 de noviembre de 2008, la FIA decidió reajustar el calendario para la temporada 2009 moviendo el Gran Premio de China a una fecha de mediados de abrilFórmula 1, China moves to April as FIA issues revised 2009 calendar (en inglés), en formula1.com.. Además, el Gran Premio de Bahréin fue cambiado al 26 de abril y el Gran Premio de Abu Dhabi fue cambiado al 1 de noviembre. Referencias Véase también *Fórmula 1 *Temporada 2008 de Fórmula 1 *Temporada 2010 de Fórmula 1 2009